How To Tie A Black Tie Bow Tie
by Soapie 7
Summary: For cupcake.universe, sequel to "Dressing Down". It's Graduation! And Hermione Granger catches a certain Slytherin in a tricky situation...


**Disclaimer: Don't own anything**

**Cupcake, this is for you. It's a sequel to "Dressing Down". Really random, I know. But I love the title.**

* * *

><p><strong>How To Tie A Black Tie Bow Tie<strong>

Hermione had finally completed her Seventh Year at Hogwarts, passing all of her N.E.W.T's with flying colours, considering everything what had happened to the Wizarding World the past couple of years.

Ron and Harry didn't stay back at Hogwarts to finish their final year; instead they took Kingsley's offer and became Aurors instead.

A few others did stay to pass, most didn't continue due to the stress and emotional trauma brought on them from the final war but, Hermione convinced herself she was strong. She had her whole future, her dazzling law career, in front of her and nothing was going to stop her from that.

Anyway, it was Graduation that evening and, as a change, McGonagall had suggested the graduates wear Muggle formal dress instead of the usual Dress Robes.

The catch was, though, you had to wear them in your house colours. Hermione decided to wear a simple red dress, which stopped just above her knees and had one thick over the shoulder sleeve. She accessorised it with a golden belt, and gold shoes. She then put her hair in small wavy curls, pinning it up and magically adding red and gold glitter too it.

She then grabbed her black cloak, all graduating students were required to wear one, and headed out her dorm room for the last time. She was careful walking around the Gryffindor Common Room, delicately stroking her usual seat by the fireplace, where she had spent previous years reading, joking around with Ginny, scolding Harry and Ron about homework. Her heart felt like breaking at all the memories.

Regaining her composure, she walked out the Common Room for the last time, bidding it a silent farewell.

"Miss Granger," A voice spoke up, "You look absolutely beautiful, if I do say so myself." She jumped and saw it was the portrait of the Fat Lady, beaming at her.

"Why, thank you." Hermione blushed slightly.

"It was an absolute pleasure having you in Gryffindor House, Miss Granger. Although, I have lost many a rest because of you and the dunderheads you called friends, always sneaking out after hours." The portrait smiled.

"And thank you, for never telling a member of staff about our antics." The brunette said gratefully, beaming up at the woman on the wall.

"Anytime. I'll let you go now, have a happy Graduation and good luck on your future."

Hermione nodded at the encouragement, tears stinging in her eyes as she went down to the Great Hall.

* * *

><p>Instead of turning left like always to get to the Hall, she turned right instead, deciding to head to the kitchens to say goodbye to the House Elves.<p>

She took the few steps down which led to the basement, before stumbling and breaking her bangle (well, it _was _cheap), making it roll down the stairs which led to the dungeons.

Groaning, she followed it. Picking it up, she hid behind a pillar as the entrance to the Common Room opened, and a bunch of Slytherins stepped out, laughing.

Curiosity got the best of the legal witch now. Harry and Ron had been to all the Common Rooms (the reason the two had been in Hufflepuff was unknown to her, and the reason Ron was in the Ravenclaw common room at one-point was still a mystery), making it unfair for Hermione – who knew about every room. Also, she missed her only chance and reason to go to Slytherin in her second year, why couldn't she go now?

So, when the last group of people left it, she ran inside before the portrait fully closed. And, for a place where Death Eaters and "Pure-bloods" lived at one point in their lives, it was beautiful. Completely emerald green, thanks to the lighting, and the fact it was under the black lake. She wandered around; being careful no one would notice her. She admired the books on the shelves, the material on the plush sofas, and it wasn't until she heard Pansy Parkinson's nasally voice that she ran left out of the safety of the Common Room, going to the boy's dorm.

Entering a nearby room, she stopped herself from gasping when she saw Malfoy standing there. Luckily for her, he was facing his mirror, struggling with something around his neck.

She wanted to burst out laughing when she noticed him getting all bothered over a dark green bowtie, which contrasted well with his dark grey – almost black – suit. In fact, the brunette let out a little giggle, making Draco snap his head up and slowly turn around.

"Granger?" He said in disgust, "What in Merlin are you doing here? Actually, how did you even get in here?" He was taken aback, that's for sure.

"Well, being friends with Harry and Ron surely had its benefits." She replied casually, leaning on the green wall.

He huffed, before groaning in annoyance and throwing the bowtie on the ground.

"What's up, Malfoy?" She teased, her brown eyes twinkling in a playful manner.

"That stupid Muggle bowtie!" He snarled, staring at the item on the ground.

"Do you need any help?" She raised an eyebrow.

He sighed, not really wanting to admit defeat to Granger, "Yes please."

She walked over to him, smirking, picking up the bowtie and putting it under his collar, carefully tying it.

"You know," She mused, "This sort of reminds me of the time you snuck into my room."

Draco's silver orbs widened, a faint blush appearing on his pale skin, "You remember that?"

"Why wouldn't I? It's not every day a prejudiced git sneaks into your room whilst you're in your underwear and then snogs you." She shrugged. But nevertheless, she moved closer, their faces inches apart.

"But, there's always time for a little payback." She whispered seductively in his ear, kissing him on the lips.

"What about Weasel?" Draco whispered, growing uncomfortable.

"We broke up about a month after the war." She shrugged it off, kissing him again.

The temperature of the cold dungeon warmed up and Draco used his wand to lock the door and put a Silencing charm on the room.

* * *

><p>An hour later, moments before the Graduation Ceremony began, Draco and Hermione ran to the Great Hall, looking dishevelled and flustered.<p>

McGonagall raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything, just stood up and started her speech.

Draco and Hermione shared a secret smirk to each other, both knowing a relationship would soon blossom.

* * *

><p><strong>Review? :3<strong>

**- Soapie 7 x**


End file.
